gate_to_the_starsfandomcom-20200213-history
United States Army Special Forces Assessment and Selection - 09 PP
='United States Army Special Forces Assessment and Selection'= 'Training At SFAS' A Canadian soldier participates in a timed march alongside US Army soldiers during the Special Forces Qualification Course. In 2009 the John F. Kennedy Special Warfare Center began to once again accept some students from allied nations wishing to attend the school. The first phase of the Special Forces Qualification Course is Special Forces Assessment and Selection (SFAS), consisting of 24 days of training held at Camp Mackall. Events in SFAS include numerous long distance land navigation courses. All land navigation courses are conducted day and night under heavy loads of equipment, in varied weather conditions, and in rough, hilly terrain. Land navigation work is done individually with no assistance from instructors or fellow students and is always done on a time limit. Each land navigation course has its maximum time limit reduced as course moves along and are upwards of 12 miles each. Instructors evaluate candidates by using obstacle course runs, team events including moving heavy loads such as telephone poles and old jeep trucks through sand as a 12-man team, the Army Physical Fitness Test (APFT), a swim assessment, and numerous psychological exams such as IQ tests and the Defense Language Aptitude Battery (DLAB) test. The final event, which was discontinued in early 2009, was a road march of up to 32 miles known as "the Trek" or Long Range Individual Movement (LRIM). 'Selection Outcomes:' :*Those who quit are Voluntarily Withdrawn (VW) by the course cadre are generally designated NTR or Not-to-Return. This generally ends any opportunity a candidate may have to become a Special Forces soldier. Active Duty military candidates will be returned to their previous units, and IA 18X candidates will be transferred to infantry units as 11B Infantrymen. :*Candidates who are "medically dropped," and who are not then medically discharged from the military due to serious injury, are often permitted to "recycle," and to attempt the course again as soon as they are physically able to do so. :*Candidates who successfully complete the course but who are "Boarded" and not selected ("Non-Select") are generally given the opportunity to attend selection again in 12 or 24 months. 'Upon selection at SFAS, all Active Duty enlisted and IA 18X candidates will be briefed on:' *The five Special Forces Active Duty Groups *The four Special Forces Military Occupational Specialties (MOS) initially open to them *The languages utilized in each Special Forces Group Officer candidates will attend the 18A course. Both enlisted and officer candidates will list in order of preference the SF Groups in which they prefer to serve ''(1st, 3rd, 5th, 7th, 10th) and the languages in which they prefer to be trained.'' Language selection is dependent on the Defense Language Aptitude Battery (DLAB) test scores of the candidate, as well as the SF Group to which they are assigned. Different SF Groups focus on different areas of responsibility (AOR), which require different languages. A board assigns each enlisted and officer candidate his MOS, Group placement, and language. The MOS, Group, and language that a selected candidate is assigned is not guaranteed, and is contingent upon the needs of the Special Forces community. Generally 80% of selected candidates are awarded their primary choices. Successful Active Duty candidates usually return to their previous units to await a slot in the Special Forces Qualification Course. Because an Initial Accession (IA) 18X candidate lacks a previous unit, he will normally enter the Q Course immediately. All SF trainees must have completed the United States Army Airborne School before beginning Phase 2 of the Q-Course. 'Template - 09 PP' *'Phase 01:' - 05 PP **+01 Strength **+01 Stamina **+01 Expertise Reading *'Phase 02:' - 04 PP **+01 Stamina **+01 Expertise Use **+01 Expertise http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Land_navigation_(military) Land Navigation Category:Tau'ri Training School Category:Human Training School Category:Tau'ri Training Schools Category:Human Training Schools Category:Earth Training School Category:Earth Training Schools Category:United States Military Training School Category:United States Military Training Schools Category:Military Training School Category:Military Training Schools Category:United States Army Training School Category:United States Army Training Schools